Tekking 101.
Tekking 101 Appearance Tekking resembles a physically standard-built Shinigami with pale skin and medium-length unkempt brown hair. Tekking wears a black suit over a white shirt equipped with a collar and formal black tie. Tekking wore variations of this outfit with a makeshift haori with the symbol '101' engraved on it, rather than the typical Shihakusho uniform during his time as a Shinigami. His pants are long-sleeved and black. Personality Tekking is known by others for his upbeat and energized character. When in battle, Tekking gives off a theatrical, darkly humorous and often sarcastic demeanor, making light and commenting on the situation even when the odds are against him. Tekking is easily excited at certain events, shown by his explosively enthusiastic reaction when Rukia Kuchiki returned to Ichigo Kurosaki his Shinigami powers. Because of this, Tekking at times describes himself as "spastic". He is easily annoyed at an enemy’s persistence, evidenced by his irritation toward Tsukishima and Quilge Opie for continuing to fight despite receiving grievous injuries. Tekking can be lazy and apathetic towards the situation at hand, refusing to participate in Smart Tekking's interrogation regarding the whereabouts of the latter's stolen Zanpakuto and his own arch nemesis, Dark Tekking. Tekking respects his captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, praising his intellect and eccentricity, remarking that he is his favorite of the captains of the Gotei 13. He enjoys Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, Doctor Who and various other forms of entertainment in the Human World. History Tekking was a Lieutenant of the 4th squad and a high ranking member of 12th squad and during his time in soul society he had a major mental breakdown and no one knows why but afterwards his mind had created 6 different personas to cope and before they could send him to the Mugen he escaped to the world of the living. Several years later Hirokazu Aishida of the Royal Samurai Marshal division took an interest in him and he was invited to Olympus, where he was trained on how to make replications of the split personalities into people; to which he gained the name Tekking101. Plot: Powers & Abilities: Soul-Separation: Tekking has the unique ability to divide his soul into multiple living beings, although those created by this ability share the same face, voice and mannerisms as the original. Tekking can create different variations of specie with this ability, such as vampires. Although the individual personalities of the creations differ, the one comparison they share is their distaste for licorice. The drawback to this ability is it's toll on the owner; upon conception, the created being absorbs an attribute of the original, such as their intelligence, interests and even spiritual power. Repeated use of this power can rob the user of their personality, resulting in apathy, depression and forgetfulness. Tekking himself claims he doesn't know about the origins of those created by his power. The Visionary: Tekking has the ability to turn fantasy into reality. For example, if he imagines that someone is on the planet Mars, that person will be transported there. He can destroy a portion of a person's body just by imagining it, and can instantly regenerate their body using the same power. Genius Intellect: Tekking has proven himself to be very advanced intellectually. He has constantly lectured on and shown a deep understanding of biology, chemistry, physics and higher level mathematics. Despite having the majority of his intellect absorbed during the conception of Smart Tekking, Tekking has successfully predicted events during the Quincy Blood War such as Sajin Komamura's human metamorphosis technique, the epithet of Giselle’s The Zombie ability, and the true nature of Zaraki Kenpachi's Zanpakutō. Master Scientist/Inventor: Tekking has created and manufactured countless technological devices such as laser cannons, androids, supercomputers, and heat-seeking firearms using only the scraps of materials found in his house in the Human World. He served as a department head in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Master Chemist: Tekking is an adept chemist. Master Strategist: Tekking 101 has a talent for being well prepared. He takes many precautions before engaging in personal combat with an adversary, usually studying them through his various methods. He always has a contingency plan if something doesn't work out the way he expects. Organ Replacement Surgery: Most impressively, he has demonstrated the ability to replace functional internal organs with false ones, a feat he performs on himself and his lieutenant to safeguard them from injury. This particular operation is conceived of and carried out in the span of less than an hour.152 Tracking Expert: Tekking has stated that he merely needs a strand of a person's hair to find them. By using a simple chemical process, he can discern the location of the person in question, using their DNA as a reference. [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Zanjutsu Expert Swordsman:] While not as proficient in swordsmanship as some other captains, Tekking is skilled enough to hold his own in a fight. His fighting style is said to be aggressive and unpredictable, but at the same time very precise. [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kid%C5%8D Kidō Expert:] According to the Elite ace, Tekking101 is one of the most proficient Kidō users in Olympus. He can release a destructive form of Kidō silently from the palms of his hands, blasting holes through walls, and instantly create Kidō barriers to protect others. Tekking is capable of using high-level bakudo and hado spells in succession. He can trap an opponent within a bakudo without them noticing it, as well as firing a Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho without incantation. [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shunpo Shunpo Expert:] Tekking has shown considerable skill in the use of Shunpo. He is fast enough to appear behind a Quincy and annihilated him before the opponent could even react. Immense Spiritual Power: Tekking boasts gigantic amounts of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents with high levels of energy sweat in fear.196 When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can create a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable area and launch back weaker individuals. He has demonstrated noticeably great reserves of energy, launching multiple high-level Kidō and Shikai attacks in a single battle without tiring. •Masterful Reiatsu Control: As the former member of the SRDI, Tekking has immense knowledge and understanding of the flow, application, and consistency of spiritual energy.116 He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual energy, able to remain unnoticed by both allies and enemies.71 Zanpakutō: Kuroi Taiyō: Tekking's Zanpakutō takes the form of a double-bladed katana with a smooth black blade, no guard, and the hilt covered in cobalt bandages. A string of the bandages hangs out from the base of the sword. Apparently, the spirit of the Zanpakutō left Tekking for his counterpart, Dark Tekking, because the former was too afraid to call its name. Currently, Tekking possesses his Zanpakutō due to the defeat and reunification of Dark Tekking, and thus his fear of calling its name is completely gone. Shikai: Kuroi Taiyō's command is “Eclipse”. It Shikai Special Ability: Kuroi Taiyō's Alpha/Beta/Gamma/Delta/Epsilon This summons a light sphere or up to five spheres around the tip of the sword. He can merge the sphere with the sword to do more damage. He can stab the sphere into the ground and release a small earthquake in the ground. He can also send the sphere to an opponent and make it explode. But for each light sphere he creates, this takes away 3% of his spiritual energy. Kuroi Taiyō Mavros Alpha/Mavros Beta/Mavros Gamma/Mavros Delta/Mavros Epsilon: This summons a black sphere or 5 spheres. These abilities control gravity to a sense. Unlike the light spheres, each black sphere takes away 9% of his spiritual energy. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed.